ABSTRACT - MOLECULAR GENETICS AND BIOSTATISTICS The Molecular Genetics and Biostatistical module continues to provide essential support to NEI PIs including DNA isolation from blood samples, saliva and tissue, as well as, assistance in biostatistical analysis of the data resulting from their work. Access to patient DNA samples is critical for genetic analysis of susceptibility factors in ocular diseases. Having a dedicated facility for the isolation of DNA ensures maximal DNA yield from patient material, as well as, reducing exposure to hazardous biological materials. The biostatistical portion of this module allows NEI investigators access to the most advanced techniques ensuring that the appropriate method is used in the analysis of often extremely large datasets. The support given by this module has been an important factor in the success of OHSU junior faculty obtaining NEI funding in the past 5 years, including Drs. Kate Keller, Shandiz Tehrani and Phoebe Lin. Continuation of the core will be key to assisting new investigators at OHSU obtaining NEI funding in the next 5 years.